Clouded Eyes - Chapter 1
by kitterkat
Summary: Hitomi returns to Gaea, only to find more adventures. - :}
1. Default Chapter Title

Hitomi slumped down into her desk by the window. It has been a year and a half since she last seen Van and the others. She leaned her cheek in her palm and looked out the window, thinking to herself, "I wonder what Van is doing right now..."   
  
----------  
[ the scene goes from Hitomi in her class room to Van's thrown room in Gaea]   
----------  
  
Van walked out of his room with his normal clothing on. His beige pants with the belt around his waist and his sword attached to it and Hitomi's pendant which he was never seen without. He continued down the hallway when Merle scamperd up and hugged him. ''Lord van ^.^" she smiled. "Good morning!:D Its time for breakfast!" Van looked at her in a twisted sort of way, "Im not hungrey." he said. Merle blinked and nudged him, grinning evily like she always, "=} Thinking about Hitomi again, Lord vanee...?" Van looked at her and shut his eyes for a bit and walked past her. Merle looked at his back and put her hands on her hips, "Humph..whats his problem?"   
  
---------  
[the scene goes back to earth]  
---------  
  
Hitomi slowly crossed a bridge. Her gym bag hanging off her shoulder with both of her hands holding on the strap. She stopped and turned toward the lake, she walked up to the edge of the bridge and leaned on the sides. Hitomi stared out at the lake for a few moments and sighed thinking to herself, "Why did I leave Gaea..I seemed so much happier there.." She closes her eyes and wishes she hadnt left. All of a sudden a beam of bright blue light strikes down on her, her eyes widen a bit as her pupils go small. "W-whats happening?" She exclaims. She began to rise from the ground and was pulled upwards to the sky, "Ahhhhhhh.." her scream echoing and trailing off as she rises up, the beam at the bottom rises up as well and it dissapears along with Hitomi.  
  
-------  
[on Gaea]  
-------  
  
The blue beam smashes down in the forest and she plungs into some big boulders and falls on her back, unconsious.   
  
------  
[still on Gaea]  
------  
  
Van's eyes widen as he pauses in the middle of the hallway he was walking down. The pendant starts glowing and snaps off his neck. He tries to grab it put the pendant starts moving away fast. Van dashes towards the pendant but it keeps on going faster, away from him. He follows the pendant. The pendant zooms out of the castle. "Wait!" he yelled. He ran into the stable and took out his favorite white horse, hopped on it and clicked his heel against the side of the horse and off they went. In the distance Van could still see the pendants pink glow. "Faster!" Van exclaimed. The pendant finally stops infront of the forest and Van pulled on the straps on the horse. "Whoa boy" he said to the hose. He got off and walked slowly towards the pendant. As he reached out his hand towards the pendant it starts off again and floats into the forest, Van following.   
  
Finally the pendant stops in front of the clearing, this time Van jumped out and grabbed the pendant, falling down. He got up and shook his head. Then he looked up and saw Hitomi. His eyes widend and his mouth hung open. He froze, looking at her in disbelief. He ran towards her, "Hitomi!" he exclaimed. He looked at the blood running down Hitomis face and her bruises. He cringed and hugged her unconious body.   
"Hitomi..." 


	2. Default Chapter Title

----------  
[in Gaea]  
----------  
  
Hitomi opened her eyes slightly, everything was blurry but her eyes came into focus and sat up. She looked at her arms and legs which were wrapped in bandages, and she felt her head which there was a bandage around also. "Where..Where am I?" she said to herself quietly. "Your awake.." a familar voice said. She turned her head towards a door and she saw Van, leaning against the side of the door. "Van!" she exclaimed, staring at him in disbelief. "How..what?" she says confused. Van smiles slightly and walks towards her a little then a little ways from the bed. "I dont know. But I am glad to see you again, Hitomi." she smiles and blushes a bit. "Van.." she says in awe. Merle scampers in, breaking the moment. "Hitomi! What are you doing here?" she says jumping on the end of the bed, looking at her almost wishing she never came but shes glad shes her to. Hitomi smiles, almost smirking. "Hey Merle..Nice to see you to." Merle grinned.   
  
All of a sudden a messenger burst into the room. Van turned towards the messenger whom was out of breathe, "Your majesty..*puff puff* I come with a message." Van looked at him sterningly, "What is it?" The messenger stood up straight, "It's about your brother.." Van's eyes widened a bit, mixed with confusion and dismay. "What? Folken is dead." The messenger looked at Van, "I know thats what we all thought aswell! But our friends in Asteria say that they have spotted a Zeiboch floating fortress and they say that they saw Dilandou, acompied by your brother, Folken" Vans mouth hung open, looking at him in shock. "Excuse me." The messenger bowed and walked out of the room. Van continued to look at where the messenger was in confusion. Hitomi looked at Van's back with confusion as well then all around her the room started turning around and around. Her eyes widened as she saw a not so good vision. A bad vision.. What she saw shocked her. Dilandou..running behind Van and stabbing him. The scene was firey and the city was burning. Hitomi gasped, "No van look out!!" Van turned around and looked at Hitomi whom was staring out in space on her bed. "Hitomi..?" Hitomi choked and snapped out of her vision, looking in fear at Van who was shaking her. "Hitomi snap out of it!" Hitomi bit her lip and cringed. She fainted.  
  
--------  
[the thrown room]  
--------  
  
After putting Hitomi back to bed, Van entered his thrown room and walked down the red carpet and sat on his thrown. He sighed and thought to himself, "What is wrong with Hitomi..did she have another vision? It must of been a bad one.." He thought with a worried face.   
  
-------  
[Hitomis room]  
-------  
  
Hitomi woke up, after she had fainted. "Van!" her eyes widened and sat up quickly. She looked out in space and thought, "I cant let that vision come true..but what am I going to do..I must tell Van!" Then in front of the closed door the scene goes blurry and Folken appears before her. Hitomi went to scream but Dilandou put his hand over her mouth from behind her. He put his chin on her shoulder and whisperd, "Hello trouble maker from the mystic moon.." He snickered evily and licked her cheek. [I know this may sound gross but you know..Dilandou is a nut! ^__^;;] Dilandou quickly pushed Hitomi off the bed to be caught by Folken who seemed emotionless. Dilandou quicley ran over by Folken and they all dissapeared.   
  
------  
[thrown room]  
------  
  
"Lord Van!!! Lord Van!!!!" Merle scampered into the thrown room with a worried, scared expression. "Merle, what is it?" Merle stood up and opened her arms wide, "Hitomi is gone! Shes not in her room or anywhere to be seen!" Van jumped up, alarmed. "What?" He ran out of the thrown room to look in Hitomis room. She wasnt there. He stood in her room and thought to himself, "I can sense it..Folken.. He has been here." Van cringed and yelled, "Hitooomiiii!!" his yell echoed and trailed off as the scene turns black. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

------  
[Floating Fortress]  
------  
  
Hitomi found herself in a dark cell. She stood up and put her hands on the bars that were keeping her inside the cell. Shaking them and pulling on them didnt do to much. Then Dilandou, acompanied by his loyal warriors, Migel and Chesta, came walking up to the cell. Hitomi looked at them wide eyed, "What..what do you want with me?" She stuttered. Dilandou looked at her, up and down then he opened the cell and grabbed her out of the cell. He put his face right up in front of hers. Hitomi blinked and stared at him in confusment and fear. Dilandou grinned evily and kissed her hard then pulled away and pushed her to the ground. "Mystic moon bitch. We're going to play with you a little bit." Hitomi started shaking and tried crawling away when Migel grabbed her leg and pulled her back so she fell on her stomach. "Omff!" Dilandou and the others laughed. Hitomi turned around and hugged her knees repeating over and over in her head,"Please..someone help me.." she cringed.   
  
-----  
[Van's castle]  
-----  
  
Van's eyes widened as he could hear a voice in his head, "Please..someone help me.." it was Hitomi's voice! He could here her. Van thought the worsed, Hitomi, whom was captured by the most cruel, disgusting person on Gaea. "What are they doing to her.." he thought with anger, clentching his fists. "I have to go..now!" He ran to where Escaflowne was stored and revived it by chanting a few words. He climbed up Escaflowne and hopped into the seat. Steam and air pressed out of the machine as the chest of Escaflowne closed. Just then Merle came scampering in."Lord Van!" she yelled. "Lord Van stop! Take me with you!" she pleaded. "No Merle, you stay here." after that Escaflowne turned into a dragon and Van flew up into the sky. Merle held her hands together in front of her chest and looked at Van in the distance with awe, "Oh Lord van..be careful.."  
  
-----  
[Floating fortress]  
-----  
  
"Please! Stop it STOP!!" Hitomi yelled in pain. Hitomi was tied up to a table. Dilandou and the others had needles which they were stabbing parts of Hitomis body and taking out blood. Dilandou laughed insanly as Migel and Chesta looked at Hitomi, feeling sorry for her as they went on with this cruel procedure. "Lord Dilandou, if we keep this up she'll loose all her blood and she'll die. Lord Folken wants her alive. Remember?" Dilandou looked over Hitomi's body which was covered in blood. He shrugged, "Okay, fun times over" Dilandou wiped up some blood off of Hitomis stomach and licked it, giggleing. He then walked out of the chamber with Migel and Chesta following, leaving Hitomi there, almost close to death, tied up and almost completely naked. Hitomi let out a painful moan and her eyes rolled up in her head. Hitomi had fallin unconious because of the lose of blood.  
  
-----  
[Van scene]  
-----  
  
Van yelled in his mind, "I can almost feel her pain..Hitomi..please hold on.." He said through gritted teeth. He then saw the floating fortress in the distance. He looked at it and growled under his breath, "Baka.."  
  
-----  
[Main room in the fortress]  
-----  
  
Dilandou walked into where Folken was seated. "Hm, I almost forgot you wanted her alive. I would of killed her then. Fuck, why do you want her alive Folken?!" he yelled. Folken looked at him in an annoyed way, "He want her alive to pull Escaflowne and Van to us." He said with a dull voice. Dilandou slumped down in a chair. "Well does it matter if shes dead or not? Who cares, we'll just 'pretend' she's alive." He said giggleing. Folken looked at him and shook his head thinking to himself, "Idiot.."  



	4. Default Chapter Title

  
[ Yes, I know I spell Dilandou's name wrong but oh well, Im so use to spelling it like this so deal with it :P and yes I know I this fanfic saga might be a little  
corney but come on, its the first saga Im writing ^__^;;]  
  
  
  
----  
[Van scene]  
----  
  
Van quickly guided Escaflowne on the back of the floating fortress.  
Steam and air was released and the chest of Escaflowne opened. Van hopped out and climbed down   
the gymelef. He then took out Hitomi's pendant and held it in front of him, he closed his eyes and remembered Hitomi once telling him, "If you consentrate on it, you'll be able to see it.." an echoe voice ran through his head.  
Then the pendant swang left and Van opened his eyes and ran to the left into a hallway.  
  
----  
[Main room in fortress]  
----  
  
Folken closed his eyes, "He's here.." he said with an emotionless face.  
Dilandou stood up and ran towards the door, "Yes!" he exclaimed. Folken held his hand up. "Wait." he said clearly. Dilandou stopped and turned his head  
towards Folken. "What? Come on, I want to rip his neck out!" he stroked his scarred cheek, smirking. "Just wait a little longer. He'll come to us."  
  
----  
[Van scene]  
----  
  
Van continued to run down the hall. "Which way.." he held the pendant once more and it told him to go left.  
He then turned the corner and there was a large enterance with stairs going downwards. He ran down them but  
he stopped in front of a locked bar gate. Van grabbed the bars and looked in between them. He saw Hitomi's bloodyd up body and how she was tied up.   
"Hitomi! No!" He shook the bars with rage. "Just hold on Hitomi, please dont leave me!" he pleaded as he continued to pull on the bars.  
"Arrgg!!" He yelled. He looked behind him and there he saw a shadow, a human shadow, coming down the stairs.  
He then plunged up against the wall and waited for the person to pass him. It was one of Diladou's men. As he passed, Van slammed his hand on the back of the soldiers  
neck, making him fall, hitting his head on the wall, going unconious. Van quickley searched the soldier for keys, and he then found them.  
He shoved the key in the key hole and opened the gate. He ran to the side of the table that Hitomi was tied up and yelled out her name.  
"Hitomi! Wake up!" He shook her, then his eyes widened as he saw small holes in her body, blood sprouting out. "God..no." He ripped his shirt and placed   
it on the major wounds and tied it up. "Just hold on a little more, Hitomi.." He picked her up and placed her on his back, her head laying on his shoulder. He cringed, looking at her and started up the stairs and out,  
down the hall.  
  
He was just about to get to Escaflowne when he saw Dilandou, Migel, Chesta, and his other men standing, blocking the exit.  
Van stared at Dilandou with hate and carefully placed Hitomi down, leaning against a wall. "Why? Why did you do this to her? You fucking bakas just made a big mistake." He said with an angery, low tone.  
Dilandou just smirked, "Oh yeah? Draw your sword." Van glared and sheathed his sword and held it firmly in front of him. "Come on." Van said sharply. Dilandou  
sheathed his sword as well and dashed at Van. Van put his sword in a horizontal position, as Dilandou slashed down at him. There swords clashed and van pushed him back.   
  
Hitomi, whom was leaning against the wall, slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry but it came into focus. She saw Van and Dilandou fighting, then she remembered the vision she had earlier about Dilandou, stabbing Van.  
Her eyes grew wide. "If they kill van..they'll destory his city!" Hitomi weakly got up and saw Migel behind Van who was ready to stab Van. "Van! Behind you!" she exclaimed, pointing at Migel. Van's eyes widened, "What?" he quickley turned around and stopped Migel with his sword, from stabbing him. He then plunged the sword right through Migel.  
Dilandou panicked as he looked at the dieing Migel, "What a shitty way to die.." he then ran at Van with anger, "Raaahhh!" Van turned to Dilandou and put his sword up again, as there swords clashed. Dilandou pushed Van back. Hitomi then got enough  
courage to run at Dilandou. She ran and pushed him into the wall. Chesta then grabbed Hitomi from behind. "Your not getting away!" he said. Van with anger, rushed up to Chesta and plunged the sword into his stomach. "DIE!" Van exclaimed. Hitomi just stood there, wide eyed.  
"Hitomi, come lets go!" He then ran into the Escaflowne. The chest of Escaflowne closed and Van carefully picked up Hitomi with Escaflownes machine hand. He ran off the Fortress and jumped off the end. Van then changed Escaflowne into a dragon, making Hitomi sit in front of him in the pilot spot.  
"Your save, Hitomi.." he said, looking down at her in awe"   
  
----  
[Floating Fortress]  
----  
  
"I can't believe they got away! They killed Chesta and Migel too, just after Lord Dornkirk revived them with his new machine.." Dilandou said, angerly slamming his fist on a table.  
Folken stood up by Dilandou and slapped him, making Dilandou fall to his knees, he held his cheek as he looked up at Folken with fear and confusion. "I told you to wait. But you didn't listen did you? Lord Dornkirk will be very dissappointed."   
Dilandou stood up and angerily stomped off. Folken looked up at the stars through a large window, "Van..my brother. We will find you.."  



	5. Default Chapter Title

[ Yes, I know. Hitomi goes unconious alot and wakes up alot etc.. ¬¬;; I dont know, I guess Im weird. Okay, as you can see I am a pure van/hitomi fan. I have to dubbed episodes and I press  
slow motion to see how the react to one another and of course my fav. parts are when it has to do with Van and Hitomi. :P *shrugs*]  
  
  
----  
[Van's castle]  
----  
  
Van stared out in front of him, thinking about yesterday. "Why brother?" He closed his eyes and growled angerily.  
He then turned his thoughts to Hitomi, he thought with awe, "Hitomi..I'm so sorry you have to go through this..again.." he cringed and slammed his fist   
down on the table.  
  
---  
[Hitomi's room]  
---  
  
Hitomi sighed as she stared at the window, leaning her cheek in her palm. "Why was I sent back here? I am glad to see Van..and the others..But I don't think I can stand much more pain.." she sighed again and placed her head   
in her arms. Behind her came a knock at the door. She lifted her head and walked towards it, and opened it slightly, peeking out. It was Van.  
"Van?" she said puzzled a bit. Van looked down for a second then looked at her, "Hitomi, I want to apologize..for the pain you were feeling. You just came back to Gaea and already..look what happened, I'm sorry." he bowed his head and started walking down the hall.  
Hitomi quickley stepped out. "Van.." Van slightly turned his head toward her. She ran up beside him, "Why dont we take a walk?" Hitomi smiled slightly at him.  
Van nodded.  
  
----  
[Asteria]  
----  
  
"Boss!" One of Allens troops said. "That girl from the mystic moon is here! You know the girl who can see stuff.." Allen looked up from his papers, "Hitomi? She is here?" He smiled. I must go take a visit to Fanelia then.  
  
----  
[forest]  
----  
  
Hitomi walked along aside Van, "Van, we havnt really been able to talk..what has been happening while I've been gone?" He stared out in front of him, "Not much, really. When you came here, things started happening again." Hitomi looked down, "I'm sorry Van, I'm not really sure why I was sent back here in the first place  
and when I am sent back, I cause trouble, I'm s-sorry.." she began to stutter. Van looked at her puzzled, "Hm? Don't worry about it. I will take care of it and I..I will protect you Hitomi." Hitomi smiled up at him. "Arigatou..Van."   
They continued down a path and then stopped in front of a sparkling lake. They both sat down on some moist tall grass. Van layed back and put his hands behind his head, while Hitomi sat down by him, hugging her knees, placing her chin on her knee.  
"Van, Did you..I mean..Did you ever think about getting a wife for your kingdom? I mean, its been awhile and you havnt chosen a queen yet, I thought for sure you would of chosen one by now.." Van looked at her in awe then back at the lake, "I don't really know, Hitomi." As he said that his cheeks began to go a little pink.  
Hitomi nodded, "I see.." he slid down and placed her head on his chest, curling up to him. Van looked down at her in surprise and smiled while putting his hand on her head, lightly stroking it. Van thought to himself, "Should I tell her..?" 


	6. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Van continued to stare at the half sleeping Hitomi and he looked up nervously and thought, "No..I will wait for the right moment.."  
------  
  
The next morning Hitomi found herself in her room. She sat up and looked around.   
no one was there. She pushed the covers off and put slippers on. "I wonder where everyone is." she thought. Then came a knock at the door and  
it slowly opened. A maid came in with a couple of others. "Lady Hitomi?" Hitomi looked at them puzzled a bit, "Yes?" the maids smiled, "The king would like you to get dressed  
very nicely." the maid was carrying different dresses and the other maids has make up, lotion, jewls, accesories, etc. Hitomi cluelessly nodded. "Okay"  
  
-----  
  
Van was planning a Fanelia ball. He gave messengers invitations to be sent to every house in Fanelia.  
Van sat down and wondered if he wad doing the right thing. He didnt want to do it for himself, he wanted Hitomi to be happy here. He didnt want her to leave. That is why Van was  
planning on the ball. He fiddled around with a pen for awhile then Merle came in. "Van-sama!!" she yelled in his ear. He blinked and looked at her, "What?"   
"oh Van-sama! you should see Hitomi san!! she looks so..different..and so pretty!!" Merle said with glee then ran out.  
Van smiled.  
  
Hitomi gazed into the mirror, "Is this really me?" she looked at her hands which were covered in white silk gloves.   
She then looked in the mirror again. Her hair had small beads in it with clips and glitter stuff and she had a emerald tiara resting on her head.  
she had a choke necklace on with a small green bead hanging down. Her dress was the best part. It was a teal green color with white beaded laces  
hear and there. Eeverytime she moved her gown would glitter. Merle looked in awe as Hitomis twinkley dress reflected in her eyes.  
Merle held her paws together, "Oh Hitomi you look so pretty!" she said getting a bit jealous but still very very happy for her.  
Hitomi smiled. "Do you think everyone will like it Merle? I feel so..over dressed." Merle shook her head, "You should see some of the ladies in the ladies court! o_O Whoa!  
they where dresses like your whereing now, everyday!" Hitomi smiled in releif and nodded. Hitomi walked towards to door but Merle ran in front, "What are you doing Hitomi? Dont you know anything? you have to wait in here  
until the ball starts! =^_^=" merle chirped and walked out. Hitomi blinked and sat on the bed. "I have to wait..? oO"  
  
-----  
  
Van refused to get dressed in a tux. "o_O I refuse!" Van ran out of the servants cooradors and ran into his room and locked it.  
He liked his red vest, his pants and black boots. Why would he want to change them? Van shurgged and laid on his king sized bed.Thinking  
what Hitomi is going to look like when she enters the ball room.  
  
----  
  
Hitomi sighed in boredom. She got up and opened the door. She did not want to stay in a room until the ball started.  
Hitomi slowly walked down the lonely hallways when she had a vision.   
--vision---  
  
Folken stood there, emotionless as Dilandou stood at his side whipping Van with a whip and laughing insanly.  
Folken then pushed Dilandou aside. "My turn." He then took out a huge sword (like the one Balgus took out in episode one)  
  
--end of vision--  
  
Hitomi let out a faint cry, "Van!" she fell on her knees. "Should I warn Van? But I cant..I cant let my visions ruin the ball he has prepared for me..I'll tell him about it afterwards." Hitomi nodded.  
Just then horns blew. It was time for the starting of the ball.  
Hitomi stood up and brushed herself off, took a deep breathe and continued down the hallway.  
  
----  
  
Van sat in the head chair in front of all the dancers and the food tables which were at the back.  
Dancers danced elegantly as Van watched wondering when Hitomi would arrive.  
  
----  
  
Hitomi quickly ran up to the enterance of the ball. The guard looked at her and blew the horn very loudly. He then took a deep breathe and yelled.  
"The Lady Hitomi has arrived!!" the music stopped and so did the dancers staring at Hitomi.   
Hitomi with bug eyes slowly walked down a long red carpet that led to where Van was. She felt very nervous.  
Van stared at her. Her beauty overwhelmed him as he tightly held the edges of the thrown seat. Hitomi looked around at everyone staring at her. o__o Hitomi finally   
stopped and a guard seated her in a small seat next to Van. Van just kept on staring in awe. "Wow.." he thought to himself. Hitomi gulped, "V-van?" she asked  
nervously and her words stuttered a bit. "Yes?" he kept staring at her. "Why are they still looking at me? =\" Van blinked and turned to everyone, "huh? O-oh! Continue."  
then the music started up again and they all began dancing. Merle dashed through the dancing people, almost being stepped on. She sat on the other chair next to Van.   
"Sorry Im late!" merle purred. A handsome, tall man walked up to where Hitomi was seated and held out his hand.  
Hitomi blinked. "Please have this dance with me Lady Hitomi!" he smiled cheerfully. Hitomi looked at Van and nervously took the mans hand and she was pulled out of her chair onto the dance floor.   
the man put his hand on her waste and he put his hand in Hitomis hand and he lead her how to dance. Van wasnt to pleased but showed no sign of anger or jealousy. He had a reputation to keep ya know.  
  
The song finally ended and Hitomi held her head a bit dizzy. "Thank you Lady Hitomi." The man kissed her hand and walkd away. As soon as he did she saw Van standing in front of her. He held out his hand to her and smiled.  
Hitomi looked at it and a big smile of relief crossed her face. She took it gentley and as she did a slow song went on. She blushed a bit and Van put his hand on her waist and a hand in her hand.  
Hitomi smiled at him as they started twirling and dancing slowly on the dance floor. "Hitomi theres something Ive been meaning to ask you. " Van said with a half smile. Hitomi just layed her head on his shoulder, "Later on" she muffled in his shoulder.  
Van smiled at her as they continued to dance.   
  
----  
  
outside the kingdom stood an angery, impatient Dilandou. "Whats taking him so long, hasnt he got that bitch yet? (refering to hitomi)" he stomped his foot.  
  
  
  
  
--  
  
Does this mean that Folken is inside the castle? What does he want with Hitomi? Will Van ever tell Hitomi how he freaking feels for her? Find out on the next episode of *thunder strikes in background* CLOUDED EYES  
  
  
  
^_^  
  
yes its corney..all my fics are corney!! ;_; oh well not to many flames.  



	7. Default Chapter Title

okay this one is corney to!! lol!! ^_^;; okay this one may be a little sick and stuff so ya not too many flames okay?! ^_^;; lol!!  
  
  
  
  
Hitomi and Van stopped dancing after a few slow emotional songs. Van gentally took her hand and kissed it and looked up at her.  
Hitomi smiled. Van stood up and lead her to her seat. Hitomi sat down in her chair by Vans and he sat down as well,  
Merle screeched at Van for not dancing with her and she stood up and pulled Van on the dance floor. Hitomi giggled.  
Then a hand went on Hitomis mouth and pulled her out of the chair behind it. She was gagged and put over someones shoulder.  
It was Folken! Folken walked down a small passage way behind the throwns and kept walking. Hitomis voice muffled under the clothe that was  
wrapped around her mouth. Folkens eyes went to the side, "Quiet women." he said very with a very dull tone. Hitomi finally gave up and rested.  
  
Van smiled as he finished his dance with Merle. He bowed and walked back to his thrown. "Where did Hitomi go?" he questioned Merle.  
Merle blinked, "Hitomi?" Van looked around then he saw a shiny bead on the floor behind Hitomi's chair. He picked it up. "This is from Hitomi's hair."   
he protested and looked up at the path. "Where could she be going?" he walked down the path with Merle closely behind.  
  
  
Folken finally reached outside and shoved Hitomi in the back of a wagon and he climbed in as well.   
The wagon, pulled by horses, started moving away. Hitomi tried to scream but couldnt. "Help anybody!" she said but it didnt come out to clearly with the gag around her.  
she sighed and gave up hope after a half of an hour.  
  
  
Van started worrying. Hitomi wouldnt of ran off like that, Van thought. "Hitomi!" he yelled. "Where are you?" Van started getting mad. "Hitomi?!"   
Merle ran up beside him. "Oh Lord Van she probably got tired and went outside or maybe shes sleeping in her room!" Van looked at Merle. "I dont know Merle, dont you think she would of told me  
she was going out somewhere?" Merle shrugged, "I dont know, maybe she didnt want to disturb you dancing!" Van sighed, "Your right. She's probably just wondering  
the castle or outside. " Van walked back to the ball and Merle followed.  
  
  
Hitomi opened her eyes. She felt weak and her throat was soar from trying to scream. She found herself tied up, her arms felt numb and weak and as did her legs.  
She opened her eyes all the way. She was in a dark room. Wasnt I just in a carrage? She thought. "Where am I? Please..I just want to live in peace! I want to be free!"  
she demanded. Just then Dilandou walked into the light where Hitomi was. Hitomi gasped and cringed at the same time, "What do you want with me? You already toyed with me and played your cruel game on me! Stop it!!"  
she yelled. Dilandou slapped her, "Shut up mystic moon brat. We just want you to get Van." Dilandou smirked. "I could kill you right now but Im feeling a bit nice today so your lucky. Now then.."  
Dilandou walked behind the chair she was in and smelled her hair. He put his hand on her shoulder then his hand went lower to her chest.  
Hitomi stared out in space, "Get your hands off me you bastard!" she squirmed around. Dilandou pulled her hair back. "Shut up!" he yelled.  
He put the gag back on Hitomi and he then smiled gleefully. "Relax, it will be over soon.." he laughed insanely.  
  
  
Van then slammed his hand on his thrown chair. "Im going to look for Hitomi." he got up. "Please continue the ball without me."  
He walked out. Van then took out Hitomi's pendant. "This will tell me where she is" he said to himself. He closed his eyes and let the pendant dangle.  
He pictured Hitomi in his mind. Her sandy, short brown hair. Her lushious green eyes. The pendant swung north, in the direction outside.  
Van frowned, confused a bit. "Why would she be way out there?" his eyes widened then as he pictured Dilandou and Hitomi in his mind. He saw Dilandou doing something terrible and unsuitable to Hitomi.  
"Hitomi!!" he yelled, his jaw half open as his eyes glissend. Van then frowned angerily and ran outside. He clentched his hands and yelled his battle yell, echoeing into the night.  
  
Hitomi screamed and swung her head side to side. "Stop it!!!" she finally spit in Dilandous face and he stepped backwards wiping the substance from his face.  
"You little bitch!" he slapped her again. Hitomi's throat tightned. She couldnt take anymore pain or suffering. She couldnt take any more of Dilandou and his crew. She broke down into sobs and soon there were streams of  
silver, glowing tears running down her pale red cheeks. "Why are you doing this" she sobbed and stuttered. Dilandous eyes softend a bit then he frowned and walked out leaving Hitomi still tied up to a chair, crying, alone.  
  
  
Dilandou stepped into the main fortress. "Shes no fun." Dilandou slumped down into a chair. Folken looked at Dilandou and glared, "You shouldn't of done that Dilandou.  
It will make Van very upset.." he lowered his eyes. Dilandou looked at Folken, "Yea let him be mad" Dilandou smirked, "Let him.."  
  



	8. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Hitomi cried out in the lonly cell. She started to sob and her stress and frustration shot out.  
"Why!! Why do I feel so hunted? Why do I always have to be the victim!! WHY!!" she screamed and squirned around in the chair she was tied to.  
Hot tears streamed down her face. "I hate Gaea!!!!" she screamed.  
  
  
Van, on the Escaflowne dragon, flew towards where the pendant swung. His face stern and serious.  
His teeth gritted and his eyes glared with anger as he thought. Why couldnt they leave Hitomi out of this? Why did they have to torture his only love? He snarled as he continued the path the pendant was guiding him.  
  
  
Hitomis one hand finally submerged from the rope which was tightly tied around her hands. A ray of hope finally shone in her mind.  
She got her other hand out of the rope and bent down to untie the ropes which were wrapped tightly around her feet. Her wrists had red markings on them from the rope and as did her feet.  
They were soar and weak. She groaned. "Those bakas.." She stood up and wobbled around a bit. At least she could still walk she thought.  
She walked up to the closed door and tried to pull it open. It was locked. She groand and slid down on her knees sobbing. Why does this always seem to happen to her?   
  
Van saw that the pendant was leading him to the floating fortress which was a little ways off into the distance.   
He angerily growled. "I will destroy them. I will stop this."   
  
  
Dilandou tapped a knife on a table humming. He stood up and shoved the table across the other side of the room.   
"AUGH!! Folken!!" he yelled. "When is he going to get here? I hate it when people make me wait!" Folken sneered, "He will be hear soon Dilandou now sit down and wait."  
Dilandou crossed his arms and sat down, looking annoyed.  
  
Hitomi then saw a guard pass by and she remembered what Malerna had taught her about tricking guards. She grinned and yelped.   
"Oh please..help me..I'm going to die.." she said weakly. She was acting, she was pretty good too. The guard peered out in the little window in the room and saw Hitomi laying on the ground.  
"Miss are you alright?" he said. Hitomi looked up, "Oh please..my foot is stuck in this hole in the ground and Ive been struggleing for hours trying to get it out.."  
The guard felt sorry for her. He had heard what Dilandou had done to her. He then nodded and opened the door. He saw that there was no hole!? Hitomi kicked the guard in the face and sent him into the wall  
behind him, mkaing him fall over unconious. Hitomi stood up and walked out of the room. She felt utterly proud of herself and she smiled a very weak small smile.  
  
  
Van finally reached the fortress and landed the Dragon on the side of the fortress. He jumped out and ran inside a small chamber. He looked around.  
He wanted to find Hitomi but he also wanted to fight and kill Dilandou and even his brother. He took out his sword.   
"I will destroy you brother and Dilandou as well.." he glared.  
  
  
Folkens eyes widened a bit, "He is here" he said calmly. Dilandou stood up excited, "Yes!!" he exclaimed. "Finally time for some killing!"  
he snickered. Folken shook his head. "No. Van and I have to settle this ourselfs. Dont worry if I die he will probably come for you. And I might die as well. His strength has  
improoved alot." He walked out of the room. Dilandou yelled, "No!! I want to fight.." he growled.  
  
  
Hitomi made her way through the fortress. She reconized some paths from her last visit. She came into a large cooridoor and saw Van looking around.  
She smiled weakly, "Van!" she called out just before she colapsed on her knees. "Hitomi!" Van replied and ran to her. He knelt down and took her arm gently helping her up.   
"Hitomi what happened?" he said sternly. Hitomi winced and hugged Van, smothering her face in his shoulder. "Van..Van it was terrible! What they did to me..what they did.." she started to sob.  
Van embraced Hitomi. "Hitomi..please dont cry I'll make things better." Van squeezed her hand tightly. "Hitomi stay here I'm going to go destory Dilandou and Folken." Hitomi grabbed his arm, trying to hold him back.  
"Van..please be careful" after that she let go and closed her eyes. She looked pale and almost dead. Van looked at her with pained eyes. "Hold on Hitomi..I will take back your honor and get revenge.." He softly put his hand on her cold cheek and got up, running down a hall.  
"Folken!!" he yelled. "Come on out you coward!" He stopped when he entered a large empty room. He walked to the middle and looked around.  
"Van.." came a voice from a shadow in front. Folken stepped out. "Brother.." Van glared. ...  
  
  
  
Whooooo! Wasnt that cheap? Ya i know. :P I SUCK!! *falls over* x_x. Anywaaaaaaays. :P the next chapter will be done tomarrow or the day after. STAY TOONED! ^_^ lol  
  
  



	9. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
Van held this sword tightly, his eyes glissend as he gritted his teeth glaring at Folken with anger.  
Folken smirked, "Van you dont think you can kill me do you?" He begin to laugh.  
Van growled, "Yes I will kill you Folken." Folken stopped laughing and unsheathed his sword.   
"Lets see who will win!" He dashed at Van. Van put his sword up and clashed swords with Folken. "I will destroy you!" he pushed Folken away  
and snarled.   
  
-----  
  
Dilandou ran towards the room where Van and Folken were fighting but Hitomi caught his eye.  
He smirked, "Hello bait!" He kicked Hitomi to see if she was still alive. Hitomi groaned as she opened her eyes and saw Dilandou.  
He picked her up over his shoulder and walked towards the battle room.  
  
As he entered he saw swords clashing. Dilandou smirked, "Oh Van look what I have." Van looked over at Dilandou.  
"Hitomi!" he cried out. Hitomi winced, "Dont worry Van Im fine..keep going.." she cringed. Dilandou looked at her annoyed and dropped her on the floor.  
Vans eyes glissend, "Leave her alone she has nothing to do with this you bakas!" Folken smirked,"Oh it does little brother. We all know you  
have a soft spot for that mystic moon brat so we used her as bait to get to you. It was way easier then destorying Fanelia again." Folken laughed.  
Van growled with rage and ran towards Folken, he whiped his sword at him and slashed Folkens metal arm off. Folken stared out in space, his eyes twitching.   
"Van.." he growled. He slashed Van's chest and pushed him back. Folken cried out as he held his bloodied up arm socket. Van placed his hand on his chest, soaking his glove with blood.  
He winced. All he could think about was saving Hitomi. He looked over at her. Her back was facing him but he could see  
how pale her body was. Van broke down and stood up and dashed forward, calling out his battle cry. "Ahhhhh!" he cried as he shoved his blade into...Dilandou!  
Van pushed Dilandou off his sword. He had stabbed his shoulder. Dilandou started panicking and he quickly crawled out of the room. It was obvious that Van was in a killing mood!  
Van stared at his brother. "Die!" he exclaimed. Folken raised a hand in front, "Van stop, no wait-" Van scowled and sliced right through his flesh.  
Folkens eyes widened and he coughed out blood, a bit splattering on Vans cheek. Folken fell to his knees, "Well done..brother.." he fell on his stomach, as his head smashed on the ground, staring out in front of him.  
Folken was dead. Van fell down to his knees, his breathing heavily. "Brother.." he said in a weak tone. He put his hands over Folkens eyes and closed them.   
  
  
Vans eyes widened. "Hitomi" he stood up and ran towards her body. It was cold and her eyes were closed. Van started to panick, "No Hitomi..No!" he placed his head just below her chest.  
He waited for a heart beat and he heard a faint beating noise. He looked up at her and thanked God she was still alive. Van picked Hitomi up gently. Van looked over her bruises, cuts, and soars all over her.  
He cried out another one of his battle yells as the scene goes black...  
  
  
Hitomis eyes fluttered open. "Van!" she quickley sat up but fell back and quietly cried out in pain. "Van.." she whispered.  
She opened her eyes again and saw Millerna standing over her. "Millerna! What are you..doing here?" she asked. Millerna smiled, "I had to come, Hitomi. You needed to be healed by a good doctor which was me." she giggled and put a hot  
cloth on Hitomis forehead. Hitomi nodded, "Thank you Millerna..for everything..anyways hows Van doing?"   
"He's doing fine. He had a couple of bruises and a very big wound on his chest but hes alive and well" she smiled. Hitomi nodded and sighed in relief. "Thats  
good I was really worried.." Millerna smirked, "Hitomi are you still in love with him?" Hitomis cheek turned a light pink and nodded slowly. "Have you told him yet?"   
Hitomi pulled the sheets over half of her face. "No..Im scared too.." Millerna looked at her confused. Hitomi shook her head, "Anyways I want to go see how Van's doing."  
Hitomi sat up and cringed a bit. Millerna forced her down, "No Hitomi. Your wounds still need healing and plus Van is okay. You need your rest." Millerna smiled softly, "Stay until your better Hitomi." Millerna pleaded.  
She gave up and nodded, "Alright." Millerna nodded as well and walked out.  
  
  
Millerna closed the door behind her and walked down the hall to see Van leaning against the wall with his arms crossed above his chest. "How is she doing?" he asked with a stern face.  
"She still needs lots of healing. Lots. Shes so weak and so pale..I feel so sorry for her.." Millernas eyes glissend. Vans face struck guilt and he walked away.  
  
Merle scampered into Hitomis room and sat on the end of the bed, looking at Hitomi with pained eyes. "Oh Hitomi, are you okay?" Hitomi opened her eyes a little and smiled a fake smile, "Not really Merle..I feel so weak..and Im so hungrey.."  
Merle snapped her fingers. "I'll get you something to eat Hitomi! We got a fresh new load of meat and vegetables sent from Asteria so Im sure I can get lots for you!" Merle smiled gleefully and scampered out of the room.  
Hitomi giggled but when she did she felt pain. She groaned while closeing her eyes. Van then appeared in the door and walked over silently to the chair next to Hitomi.  
He sat down and stared at her. Hitomi felt someone watching her and opened her eyes. Van came into view and she jumped a little and cringed when she did. "Hitomi you shouldnt move like that." Van protested.  
Hitomi looked at him and her eyes softend, "Van..Im glad to see..your okay." she stuttered her words trying not to show she was in pain. Van looked down a bit then back at her.   
"I'm sorry for causing you all this Hitomi. This would of never happened too you if you hadnt returned to Gaea." he gripped his knees tightly with his hands.   
Hitomi smiled softly, "Van..if I hadnt come back here I wouldnt of got to see you..again.." Hitomi weakly raised a hand to touch his cheek but she was too weak. Her hand dropped beside her.  
Van stared at her beaten up, soar, weak body. He felt so guilty for this happening to her. Then he remember what Dilandou did to Hitomi and he cringed. Ive got to tell her..now..no..I cant..I cant face of getting rejected by the only person  
that I love..I will wait..Van thought over in his head. He got up slowly. "I'll come back." he walked out of the room, trying to figure out his emotions.  
Hitomi sighed, "Van.." she then closed her eyes.   
  
  
Dilandou yelled outloud, "Ahh!!! I hate them!" he slashed a tree with his sword and growled. "There has to be a way to make Van suffer without killing him. His only weakness appears to be only that girl." Dilandou clentched his fist.  
"I need to get rid of her! I tried twice but they didnt work..Van keeps saving her and I keep getting angerier! I have to kill her!! I HAVE TO!" he screamed.  
  
  
Hitomi was alone in the room. She didnt want to stay in bed all day. She pushed off the covers to find herself in a silver tank top with silk silver short shorts on. Her stomach, arms and legs were all wrapped in bandages.  
She cringed as she pulled herself up. "I have to make it.." she finally sat up and pushed her legs off the end of the bed.  
Her feet reached the floor and she took a deep breathe and pushed herself up. Hitomi wobbled around a bit. Her arms quickly grabbed the sheets on the bed so she wouldnt fall but the sheets slipped off the bed and  
Hitomi fell off on her back. @.@ Hitomi sat up, cringing. "Dammit." She cursed herself. Millerna and Van came in the room just then. "Hitomi what do you think you are doing?" Millerna snapped. Hitomi winced,   
"I didnt want to stay in the bed all day, I wanted to practise moving around..I just feel so weak..like I need to move my body around so that weakness will go away but obviously it didnt work." Hitomi said with a dull ring.  
Van helped Millerna pick up Hitomi and place her back in the bed. "Hitomi you need to heal." Van stated. Hitomis eyes glissend, "But you guys you dont understand I dont want to stay in the bed all day!" Millerna   
smirked, "Shes almost as stubborn as you Van." Van looked at Millerna who put a needle in Hitomis arm. "What are you.."Van started. "Im putting her to sleep so she cant move around and so she can heal." Hitomi glared, "Millerna no I dont want too-" Hitomis eyes shut.  
  
Van smiled at the sleeping Hitomi and closed his eyes and shook his head as he walked out of her room, Millerna followed and shut the door behind her.  
Just then Merle came with lots of food in her arms. She was just about to open Hitomi's door when Van stopped her. "Merle shes sleeping." Merle frowned. "So I'll wake her up she needs food. She told me she was starving!" Van shook his head. "She'll eat after she wakes up. Now just wait til tomarrow and we'll have a big dinner." Van nudged Merle.  
Merle nodded and placed the food by Hitomis door. Van and Merle walked down the hallway to mingle with people.  
  
--Hitomis dream-  
  
Feathers sprouted around her, falling slowly. She caught one in her hand and softly stroked it.   
A figure with wings was flying down to her reaching his hand towards her. She took it and they embraced. Then the scene went dark  
and Hitomi was standing in the middle of darkness, alone. Dilandous face appeaered in front and she saw blood and white feathers stained with blood. She gasped.  
  
--end of Hitomis dream-  
  
Hitomi sat up screaming. "Blood!" she looked at her hands. "It was all just a dream..or was it a vision..Im not sure.." She thought.  
Millerna and the others burst into the room. "Hitomi? Are you okay? We all heard you screaming!" Millerna said. Hitomi shook her head, "I had a nightmare, I'm fine.." she said uneasy.  
Van stared at her with awe. Merle scampered over to her side. "Hitomi I brought some food-" Van stepped in, "We're going to have dinner soon, are you a little better to eat?" Van asked. Hitomi slightly nodded.  
"Yes Im very hungrey. I'll be down." Millerna went to help her but Hitomi stopped her, "No Millerna I can do it by myself you guys all just go down there and wait" Hitomi said with a smile.   
"Okay are you sure Hitomi?" Just then Allen stepped into the room. Everyone exclaimed, "Allen!" He smiled then turned towards Hitomi. "Hitomi are you alright?" He stepped towards her. Van looked at Allen with a slight glare.  
"Allen..yes Im fine." She nodded. Millerna tugged on Allen's arm. "Come on Allen, we have to prepare dinner. Hitomi wants to be alone." Allen nodded and smiled sweetly at Millerna. They all walked out. Van stood there and he was the last one to leave. He silently shut the door behind him.  
  
  
Hitomi laid back on the bed and sighed. "I should get dressed.." she weakly stood up. "I have to do this on my own.." she was completely standing up  
without anything to support her. She smiled happily and began to walk around. "That feels so much better when I move.." She opened a closet and saw a couple of dresses. She didnt really like dresses all that much. Hitomi searched for a pair of khakis or jeans.  
none. She sighed and picked out a dress. It was almost like Millernas dress but it was baby blue with small white beads attached to the dress.  
She put it on and looked at herself in the mirror. She ran her fingers through her hair and ruffled it a bit. She put some shoes on and some lip chap that made her lips glissen. She smiled and felt a bit over dressed but remembered  
what Merle told her about all the ladies whereing dresses and being very over dressed everyday. She smirked.   
  
  
Everyone sat down at a large long table. Millerna sat by Allen. Across from Allen sat Van with Merle at his side. Allens troops sat there talking and drinking also.   
Van stared at his glass of wine wondering about Hitomi. Merle just sat there, attached to Vans arm and Millerna and Allen chatted about countries and the war. Millerna also explained to Allen what had happened to Hitomi.  
Allen sighed, "Poor Hitomi, I should of been there I would of rescued her so she wouldnt of gotten hurt." Van sneered and frowned at Allen.   
  
Just then Hitomi walked in, wobbleing a bit. No one noticed her because they all thought that she would take a couple of hours. Van looked up and stared at Hitomi, "Hitomi." he said.  
Hitomi smiled, and continued to walk to everyone. "Well what do we have here?" Millerna smiled at Hitomi. "You look great! Did you do it all by yourself?" Hitomi nodded, blushing a bit.  
Hitomi spotted a chair next to Van and sat down slowly. She set her hands in her lap and looked down sadly. Van turned to her, "Whats wrong?" Hitomi looked up and did a fake smile, "Nothing."   
Van blinked then was interupted by Merle. "Hey Van when are we going to eat Im starving!" Merle whined. Hitomi giggled. "Soon Merle the cooks are still coooking it."   
Allen looked at Hitomi, "Hitomi, are you sure your okay? Ive heard what happened and I-" Hitomi looked up and snapped, "Im fine!" Allen cocked an eyebrow. "Okay I was just wondering" Hitomi sighed, "Im sorry Allen. Its just people have been asking me that all day." Allen nodded.  
"I see." Hitomi felt like crying. She felt alone in her own world and no one would comfort her. She squeezed her knees, lookg down sadly once again. Van looked at her seriously and touched her shoulder, "Hitomi whats wrong? You can tell us.." he began.  
Hitomi smacked his hand away and stood up. "I cant stay here.." she ran out, limping a bit. Van looked at her back confused. "What has gotten into her.." Millerna said. Allen stood up. "I'll find out" he started walking.  
Van pictured Hitomi and Allen kissing in his mind and stood up. "No Allen I will" he ran out to look for Hitomi. Allen stopped and smirked, "I see Hitomi still has captured the young kings heart." He sat down by Millerna.   
"Oh Allen, you know they are ment to be.."Millerna quoted. Merle hissed. Millerna formed a sweat drop "^_^() er.."  
  
Hitomi stopped and wondered where she was. She was outside in a garden of some what. She sighed. Why was she acting like this? Why was she being so mean too her friends?  
Hitomi sat down on a stone as she gazed up at the mystic moon. The moonlight outlined her body and made her skin a light blue color. Glissening tears ran down her face. Her green ocean eyes  
were watery and glissend. Why did she feel so much pain? What had she done? Hitomi broke down into sobs. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them setting her chin on her knees.  
She then turned her head over to the side and saw Van standing a little ways from her, watching her. Hitomi quickley wiped her eyes and looked the other way.  
"Hitomi.." Van said walking a little closer. "Why are you so sad?" Van didnt like her like this. He wanted her to be happy on Gaea. Why did his enemies keep on attacking Hitomi? Why? Couldnt they just leave her alone!  
Van clentched his fists. "Hitomi please.." Hitomis eyes softend and she turned around to him. "Van..I've caused so much trouble for all of you. Ive been tortured..raped..please..you must understand how I feel right now. I feel abused, used and..just sad." Van didnt know what to say.   
He was a bit surprised but he knew how she was feeling. He could almost feel her pain. Maybe I should tell her..Van squeezed his hand and sat down by her.  
"Hitomi dont cry." Van placed an arm around her and gave her a small light hug. "I do not like seeing you like this.." Hitomi's cheeks went sort of pink. Van looked at her amazed. Is she blushing? Van smiled.  
Hitomi put her hand over Vans and looked into his eyes. "Van.." Van blushed. "Thank you Van." she said lowering her eyes a little.  
  
Van gulped. He had to tell her now. Now or never. "Hitomi I.." Van started. Millerna then came out, interupting them. "There you guys are! We've been looking for you!" she smield then she looked at how they were sitting very closly together and bit her lip. "Sorry pardon me." she walked away.  
Hitomi smiled. Van looked at his lap, trying to figure out how to say it. "Van?" Hitomi questioned. "Van are you okay?" Van looked up and smiled. "Yes Im fine."  
Dammit tell her! Van screamed at himself in his mind. Hitomi could feel his emotion towards her, she could feel his warmth and his heart. Her eyes widened. How could I be so stupid? Van loves me..thats what he is trying to tell me all this time..  
Hitomi took Van's hand and stood up. Van looked at her with a very confused look. "Hitomi what are you doing?" Hitomi smiled and started walking in the garden, deeper with Van behind her.  
They then came in a clearing and stood in the middle. Hitomi turned around and faced Van. Van looked into her eyes. Hitomi smiled, "Tell me Van.."  
Vans eyes widened in surprise. Does she know already? How. Vans cheeks turned red as he lowered his eyes down at the ground. Hitomi lifted his chin and looked back into his eyes. "Hitomi I love you." Van shot out.   
Van expected her to be surprised and astonished but she just smiled. Van looked at her deep sea green eyes, "Hitomi.." Van whispered. Hitomi hugged him, putting her arms around his neck. Van returned the hug.  
"I love you Van." Hitomi whispered in his ear. Van's eyes widened with excitement. He then smiled in relief. They embraced for a little while longer when Hitomi pulled away and looked into his eyes.  
Our first kiss, thought Hitomi as she pushed her head forward to Vans. Van put his hands on Hitomis hips and there lips locked. [a soft melody plays in the background]  
Hitomi and Van kissed passionately. They wanted there first kiss to last forever. There eyes both closed, kissing in the blooming garden with moonlight shineing down on them.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Aww!! and no Hitomi cant save herself! Lol! and yes this story deals with more of hitomi and van but who cares! its a van/hitomi fic! so ha.  
and um..like i say in my other fics its corney ^^;; really i turn soft and mushy when it comes to van and hitomi! there just the best couple! chapter 10 will be out shortly! not too many flames...grr.  
  
  
  
  



	10. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Hitomi felt reliefed of hearing Van say those three words.  
Her body still ached but Van some how brought comfort and tenderness.  
They hugged and embraced tightly then Van pushed away and smiled. "We'd better get you inside before you catch a cold.."  
Hitomi smiled. Van had always been protective of her and she felt honored.   
Van continued to smile as they walked back to the castle. They entered  
the main room where everyone was eatting. She looked down, a bit guilty from running off.  
  
-------  
  
"Hitomi! Van! Your back!" Allen smiled cheerfully. "I hope your feeling better Hitomi, now come on you guys need to eat and fill your stomachs!"  
"Lord Van!!" Merle squeeld. "Look at all this food they've prepared for us!" she gobbled down rice cakes.   
Hitomis eyes widened and so did her mouth, "Im so hungrey!" Van turned to her, "Well sit down and eat." Hitomi smiled sweetly at Van and walked over to the table, sat down by Merle and began choosing things to eat.  
Van grinned and turned around, heading for the door. "Lord van? Where you goimg?" questioned Merle. "Im going to practise, Merle."   
Merle nodded and continued eatting. Hitomi blinked as she looked at Van walk out.   
  
-------  
  
Van swung the sword at the air. He repeated this task until he heard a sound behind him. "Van..?" It was Hitomi.  
"Oh its you" Van sheathed his sword and stepped down to where she was standing. "I see your practiseing more then ever" Hitomi said with a sharp smile.  
"Yeah well you never know when they might attack again..plus Dilandou got away and he's probably hitching up another plan to get you. But no need to worry Hitomi I will protect you." Van stared at the crest on his sword.  
Hitomi smiled. "Van could you..I mean.." Van looked at her, "What is it?" Hitomi looked down with a shamefull look. "Could you teach me about swords? I know Im not much use in battle but if you teach me then I can defend myself."  
Van smiled lightly. "Sure." He gave her an extra sword and went behind her. He put his arms around her and put his hands over hers to show her how to hold the sword properly.   
Hitomi blushed. "Okay you hold it like this and aim it at your opponent. With your special skills it will be easy for you to sense all around you so your lucky." he smiled as he stepped a bit away from her.  
"Now swing in front of you aggressively." Hitomi nodded, with a small sweat drop on her head. She swung it and is clashed to the floor. "o_O Um Van..I think its a little too heavy for me ^^;;" She bit her lip.  
Van smiled again, "Dont worry, maybe hand to hand combat will work out better for you."   
  
-------  
  
Hitomi nervously stood about 10 feet away from Van. Her hands in fists and in a fighting position.   
"Dont worry I wont hurt you" Van said before setting her up in a fighting style. Van looked at her, no stared at her with a serious look on his face.  
Hitomi gulped. "Van..I" "Hitomi, dont let your guard down. If I swing at you use your reaction and block it okay?" Hitomi nodded still slightly nervous.   
Van ran towards her, swinging a small punch at her. Her eyes widened and she put her arm up, blocking it. Van stood in front of her and smiled. "Not bad. You did it." Hitomi opened her tightly shut eyes and looked at her arm which was up.   
o_o "Wow thanks Van." "Yes but now its getting a little late. We should go in and get some sleep." Hitomi nodded and walked beside Van, going into the castle, not knowing something  
watching them from behind a rock. Hitomi slowly turns her head back and she looks around. Van stops and looks at her, "Hitomi you coming?" Hitomi shook her head and nodded.   
"Yes Im coming" she smiled.   
  
-------  
  
Dilandou was looking out from behind the rock. "They're they go Lord Dilandou." one of Dilandous troops said.  
"I know." Dilandou said coldly. "We'll wait until they are all a sleep then we will sneak in and kill her once and for all." Dilandou rubbed his hands evily together smiling.  
  
-------  
  
Allen and Millerna sit up from the table. They both walked out with a sly smile on each of there faces.  
The others had sweat drops on there head. "Well I can guess where there headed" Merle said with a sly grin on her face. Dryden laughed, "Yeah me too."   
Allen's troop were still drinking and eatting. Merle then stood up and yawned "Im out. Seeya, tell Lord Van I said good night!" She ran off.  
  
-------  
  
Hitomi and Van stood in front of Hitomis room. Van lightly bowed to her. "Good night Hitomi" he gave a faint smile. Hitomi then walked towards him and softly kissed his cheek and smiled softly.  
"Good night Van" she turned around, opend her door and shut it quietly. Van smiled and walked to his room which was a little ways from Hitomis *of course*.  
  
-------  
  
Hitomi stripped herself of the dress and pearls, etc and put on a light night gowen. She peeled the blanket back from the bed and quickley got under the sheets and snuggled herself in.  
Van on the other hand just sat on his bed looking at the crest on his sword, and about his brother. I shoudlnt of killed Folken Van thought.  
  
-------  
  
Dilandou stood outside of the castle, talking to his men. "I have changed my mind. Lets raid the castle. Kill as many of people as you can. You four come with me to kill Hitomi Kanzaki. Ready? Lets go!" a strike of lightning striked in the background.  
Dilandou had about 20 skilled warriors with him. They burst into the castle with torches, swords, etc. A maid saw them and screamed. She ran away but one of the warriors grabbed her hair and pulled her back.  
"Good night sweety." one of the ruthless warriors grinned and sliced her throat. Blood spewed everywhere and they laughed. They continued to kill the servants, guests, etc.  
  
------  
  
Hitomi dashed out of bed and opened the door, she stood in the hallway as she listend to the screaming and yelling. She put her hands on her cheeks and shook her head, "No.."  
Van ran out of his room to see Hitomi. He ran to her, "Hitomi whats happening?" Hitomi stared out, "There coming for me Van.." Van scowled. "Stay here." He ran down the hallway towards the screaming, yelling. etc.  
  
------  
  
Van entered a big room where he saw the guards trying to fight Dilandous troops but they were too skilled. Vans eyes widend and his mouth hung open. "No stop it!" he yelled and unsheathed his sword. A couple of the skilled  
troops dashed at him, he blocked with his sword and slashed there stomachs. As they fell to there knees and pushed them down. As Van was fighting four warriors and Dilandou snuck behind him into the hallway. "You two go down there and you come with me. Search for a tall girl, with short dirty blonde hair and green eyes."  
They nodded and ran off, as did Dilandou and his troop.  
  
------  
  
Allen and Merle came into the scene of the big right in the main room. Merle looked for her Van and found him, "Lord Van!" she scampered to him. "Merle! Get Hitomi and get out of here now!" Merle nodded and ran to Hitomis room.  
Allen unsheathed his sword, "Ready Van? Lets do it!" Allen swung his sword, attacking a few warriors. Millerna then came down with her medical supplies. "Oh my goodness!" She exclaimed and ran to some wounded guards, trying to heal them.  
  
------  
  
Merle ran down the hall only too see Dilandou and another soldier looking frantically around. She knew they were looking for Hitomi. Merle silently scampered behind them in a secret passage way.  
She knew all the ways of the castle, since she lived there most of her life. She ran down a dark hall then out andopened a secret door and ran out. "Hitomi!" Merle yelled. She was bundled up in the corner of her room.  
"Hitomi come on!" Hitomis eyes were wide and she didnt blink or move. She was scared. She was thinking about what Dilandou had done to her and how much pain she went through. Merle slapped Hitomi across the face, "Listen!! We've got to get you out of here now!"  
Hitomis eyes glissend as she held her cheek, she then nodded and followed Merle out the secret door and Merle closed it silently behind them. "This way!" Merle exclaimed as she ran on her hands and feet. Hitomi ran, following her.  
They came out the other secret door and ran to the main big room where they saw fighting, swords clashing, yelling, screaming etc. Hitomi gasped. Merle then tugged on Hitomi's night gowen. "Come on Hitomi we've got to get out of here!"   
They ran down the stairs and started running to the exit when a big man stood in front of them. "Where do you think your going pretty lady." He laughed and grabbed Hitomis hair. Hitomi cringed and murmured, "Let me go!" She remember what Van told her about reactions and she lifted her knee up and slammed it  
into the mans crotch. He groaned, letting go of her and he fell over, holding his crotch. Merle did a sly grin, "Woo Hitomi! Now lets go!" Hitomi smiled proudly and  
ran out the door with Merle. The others, still battleing Dilandou's troops.   
  
------  
  
To be continued.......  
  
  
  
  



	11. Default Chapter Title

  
  
As Van fought off the enemy, he kept wondering about Hitomi. "I fight to protect her" her said to himself. "I hope shes okay.." He slices the sword into  
his opponent. He sees Merle and Hitomi run out of the castle, when he goes to run after then, a few more warriors stand in his path.  
"You guys never give up do you?" Van yelled his battle call, raiseing the sword over his head, her slashed down on two of the warriors, splitting there stomachs open. The other one took a step back.  
His skills have improoved way more then expected, the opponent said to himself as he ran away.  
  
Van sheathed his sword. "Allen! Tell your mem to retreat, lets get out of here now!" Van ran after Merle and Hitomi, whom were running through Fanelia, to get to the exit.   
As they approached, five or six of Dilandous skilled men were blocking the enterance/exit of Fanelia. "No!" Hitomi screamed.  
Merle stood in front of Hitomi and hissed at them. Van saw them in the distance. "No." he whispered. "Hitomi!!" He yelled as wings burst from his back, ripping and tearing his red vest to shreds. Her flew up and flew fast, towards   
Merle and Hitomi.   
  
"Hitomi! Merle!" he yelled. "Lord Van!" Merle exclaimed with glee. Van landed in front of them and made his wings go back into his back. He unsheathed his sword. "I wont let you hurt them" Van protested.   
The six men circled Van, Merle and Hitomi. They unsheathed there swords and grinned evily. Van knew they were out matched and there was no way he could beat them without Hitomi or Merle being hurt.  
He growled angerly, wondering what to do. Hitomi then got into a fighting position. "Come on Van lets try or die." Van snapped his head towards Hitomi. "But you guys might get hurt and I will never forgive myself." Van   
scowled. "We have no choice Van." Hitomi said, still in her fighting position Van had taught to her. Merle let her claws unsheath and she hissed, "Hai lord van we can beat them!"   
Van nervously nodded and held his sword out in front.   
  
"Get them!" The leader of the group exclaimed. They all dashed towards them. A couple of sword swipes were aimed at Hitomi but she ducked and dodged them all. Merle scratched, hissed  
and she bite them hard. Van on the other hand was slaughtering three of them. One of the warriors pushed Merle down and aimed his sword at her stomach. Hitomis eyes widened. "Merle look out!"  
She ran towards the man and pushed him over with all her strength, landing on top of him. He angerly looked up and grabbed Hitomi's hair. "Let go of her!!" Merle screamed.  
Van looked over at Hitomi and Merle, "Hitomi! Let her go!" He finished off the three opponents and ran quickley at the guy, holding Hitomi's hair. He sliced his arm off making it let go of Hitomi's hair and he yelled out in pain.  
Van stabbed him and pushed him over. "You two okay?" Van said. "Go and hide now!" with that Van slipped his wings out and flew over to his castle.   
  
Hitomi helped up Merle as they both watched Van fly off. "He'll be okay" Hitomi motioned Merle to run with her. Merle nodded slowly and ran with Hitomi outside of Fanelia.  
They ran into the forest and stopped at a small cave. They sat down and caught there breathe. "I hope they'll all be okay.." Merle said with a soft, worried tone.  
"I know they'll be okay." Hitomi said, gazing at the firey Fanelia from a distance.   
  
Van, Allen and Allen's troops were still fighting. "I wont turn my back on an enemy!" Van called out. Allen scowled, "Van we have to go now! There's too many of them! I dont know where they're all coming from but theres too many!"  
Allen got into his guymelf. "Lets go!" Allen picked up Van and Gaddes and Teo. His only remaining crew. "Where's Millerna?" Allen looked around desperately.  
Millerna was off to the side, trying to heal some people. "Millerna! Lets go now!!" He picked up Millerna. "No Allen!! I have to stay and heal these people no-" Allen put Millerna on the shoulder of his Guymelf.  
"Hang on!" Allen ran his guymelf. He ran through Fanelia and out.   
  
Van, Allen, Gaddes, Teo, and Millerna stopped at a small near by lake. Van got off of Allen's guymelf and desperately looked around  
for Merle and Hitomi. "Where did they go.." Van thought to himself. "Allen I'll be right back stay here." With that Van darted off into the forest behind them, looking for his friend and his love.  
  
-----  
  
Van desperately looked all over. He didnt know if they were in trouble or had been taken away. He started to panic and he swung his swords angerly at the tree branches that stood in his way.  
"Hitomi!! Merle!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Nothing. He continued to yell there names for about a half of an hour then he finally stopped. It was really dark out. He looked up at the stars and sighed, "I hope there okay. I'll found you in the morning..I promise.."  
with that Van slowly walked back to where Allen and the others were.  
  
-----  
  
Hitomi cuddled by a fire they had made as they sat in the cave.   
Hitomis eyes softened as she looked over at Merle who was curled up in a small ball, sleeping silently.  
She sighed and poked at the fire with a stick. "Van.." She whispered.   
  
-----  
  
Van too was awake. Everyone else was sleeping and he sat by the fire, staring at it clentching Hitomi's pendant in his palm.   
"I'll find you."   
  
-----  
  
The next morning Allen awoke next to Millerna. He looked around and saw no sign of Van, "He left already." He whispered to himself.  
Millerna opened her eyes and sat up. "Im so tired.." Millerna fell back down and closed her eyes. Allen smirked at her and stood up.  
  
-----  
  
Hitomi woke up and yawned. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. "This isnt the cave I went to sleep in.."  
She sat up. She was on a carrage? She looked around and saw no sign of Merle. "Where am I? What am I doing here.." She turned around and saw the moleman riding in front.  
"Whats going on?" hitomi yelled. The Moleman stopped the horses and turned to her. "I found you sleeping in a cave! I thought you'd want to travel back to Fanelia?" Hitomi smacked him across the head.   
"No!! Turn around now if you want to live!" The moleman blinked, "What for?" "Fanelia has been taken over by Dilandou and his men. Now hurry up and turn around! And wheres Merle?"   
The moleman turned the carrage around, stirring the horses. "I didnt see the cat girl I only saw you lying there."   
Hitomi blinked. "Merle where are you.."  
  
-----  
  
Merle yawned and got up. She was sleeping in..a bush? Did she sleepwalk again? x.x She got up and brushed herself off, she then got on her hands and feet and   
scampered over to the cave. "Hitomi?" "Hitomi?! Where are you?" Her voice echoed in the cave. "Where could of that dumb girl have gotten to? She wouldnt leave me here all alone! Maybe they found her.." Merle gulped.  
"Lord Van!!!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
-----  
  
Van snapped his head towards the voice. "Merle!" He ran towards where she called his name. "Merle! Are you okay?" Van stopped in front of her.  
"Lord Van!! Your okay!!" She hugged him tightly. "Merle, wheres Hitomi?" Merle pulled away with tears in her eyes, "I dont know Van-sama! We went to sleep in the cave then I slept walk over in a bush then when I woke up she was gone! GONE!!"  
Van's eyes widened. Merle sobbed on his red vest, "I hope they didnt get her Lord-Van.." she whispered. Van lightly hugged her back then pulled away. "Allen and the others are over north-west from here. Continue walking for about 20 minutes and you'll get there. Im going to look for Hitomi."   
Merle nodded as she gave Van one last squeeze around the waist and scampered off. Van started running forwards, calling Hitomi's name frantically.  
  
-----  
  
The moleman groaned. "Aw who are these guys!?" Hitomi curled up next to the moleman. "We are now offically doomed!" Hitomi protested.   
Five of Dilandous men circled the wagon. "Weve been looking for you Lady Hitomi." Hitomi frowned. "Stay away!"   
They all laughed as they got closer. =\ Hitomi has an uneasy face, as the moleman sat quietly wondering whats going on. "We have to destroy you Hitomi." They all smiled.  
"Destroy you so that you cant cause anymore trouble.." Hitomi growled. "Bakas go back to your insane leader!" Hitomi scowled.  
"No young lady. He sent us here to kill you so thats what we're gonna do! Understand? Or is that too hard for you?" Hitomi glared at them.   
The moleman stuttured. "I dont even know this girl! I have to go!" with that the mole man zoomed off past them and into the forest not far from where they were.   
"Traitor.." mumbled Hitomi.   
  
-----  
  
Van continued to run through the forest when he bumped into the moleman and fell back. "Hey old man have you seen Hitomi?" The moleman  
stuttered. "They're gonna kill her! They're gonna kill me! I got away!" he continued to run. "Where is she?!" Van yelled. The moleman spun around. "Go straight and out the forest you should see her! Hurry young king shes gonna die!"   
Van clentched his fists. "Bastards." He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He got tired. "Hitomi!!" He yelled as wings sprouted out his back." He flew up and over to the end of the forest then landed about 20 feet away from Hitomi and the bad guys.  
His wings went in him and he unsheathed his sword. "Let the girl go." He yelled. "Van!" Hitomi said exclaimed.  
"Let Hitomi go now or die." Van clentched his sword tightly. "Well looky here we have the young king of Fanelia here. Welcome. Now its time for a beating." They all laughed.   
  
-----  
  
Van swiped his sword on one guys spine and kicked the other guy where the sun dont shine.   
Van smirked, "Thats two guys down. Now leave before I kick you other guys ass's" They stepped back and then started running away. Van smiled and sheathed his sword.  
"Oh Van!" Hitomi ran to him and hugged him tightly. "I hate this Van..why cant they just leave us alone in peace.." She started to weep. Van looked down at her in awe and lightly hugged her back.   
"Hitomi dont cry..I promise this wont happen again-" Van then fell on his knees crying out in pain, taking Hitomi down as well. "Van? VAN! Whats wrong Van?" Hitomi yelled, almost pleading.  
Van couldnt talk. He just grabbed his shirt and squeezed tightly. "Its..its escaflowne isnt it? Van! Remember what we did before? I know we can do it again!" Hitomi took Van's hand and squeezed it tightly.  
"Concentrate Van..picture Escaflowne in your mind..move it.." Van cried out as he tried concentrating. Move..MOVE he thought over and over. Then the pain suddenly stopped.  
He unclentched his hand from his shirt. Hitomi slowly put her lover on the ground lightly and stood up. She looked at the flying guymelf flying towards them. Hitomi smiled as wined whirled around her, brushing her hair against her face. "You did Van!"   
Van smiled up at her.  
  
-----  
  
  
  
too be continued..mwahahahhaha....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
Escaflowne turned into its guymelef form and landed with a loud thud by where Van and Hitomi were sitting.  
"I wonder what they were trying to do to Escaflowne.." Hitomi wondered outloud. "Trying to destroy it to get rid of me." Van answered.  
Hitomi looked over at Van and knelt down, and softly touched his shoulder. "Van..we better get going." Hitomi smiled weakly and she tugged Van a little. She turned and climbed herself onto the Escaflowne.  
Her eyes turned into bug eyes and her cheeks went red as she felt Van put his hands on her lower hips, escorting her up the Escaflowne. Van hopped inside as Hitomi sat on the guymelefs shoulder.   
"Van where are the others?" Hitomi asked. "They are just a little ways from here. Its not far. Hold on okay?" She switched Escaflowne into a dragon and Hitomi fell into the air and plopped right in Van's arms in the driver seat. He smirked and lightly pushed her to the side so we could   
guide the dragon to the others. Hitomi held onto Vans waist tightly. It felt like good old times again. She smiled and laid her head on his back. Van looked in the corner of his eyes and smiled.  
  
------  
  
Merle wined. "Whats taking those two?" She huffed and puffed and kicked a rock. Her eyes went beady and watery as she held her foot, hopping around sobbing.  
Allen, Millerna, Teo, Gaddes, and Dryden just stared at her with sweat drops by there foreheads. o.o;; "Merle they'll come back just come down." Millerna said softly.  
Merle frowned, "Thats iffy!! .\|/." Just then Escaflowne flew over top of them. "Lord Van!" Merle clentched her hands together and giggled with glee.  
Everyone looked at her. ¬__¬;; "Well you cant always win." They all laughed. The dragon finally rested a couple of feet away from there camp.  
Hitomi's head popped out over the edge. "Hitomi!! Im glad to see your okay!" Allen and the rest of them said happily. Van stepped out and was caught off guard by Merle. They both went plunging into the lake behind them. Van  
sat up in the shallow water and smirked and splashed Merle as he got out. Hitomi laughed.   
  
------  
  
Everyone was asleep except Hitomi. Even Van was past out under a tree near by, Merle whom was cuddled up against him.  
Hitomi smiled at the cute, sleeping Van and continued to poke at the fire. She knew she loved Van and she wanted to stay with him..forever.  
She blushed at the thought of becoming his queen or something. Hitomi then looked back at the fire and silently giggled in her mind. She was like a little school girl again.  
Van then awoke. He saw Hitomi staring at the fire, she looked sad. Van slowly pushed Merle to the side a bit and stood up and walked over to Hitomi.  
"Hitomi." He said firmly. Hitomi looked up. "Oh Van..I thought you were asleep." Van sat down as Hitomi smiled at him. "What are you doing awake?" Hitomi turned back to the fire and poked it a little with the stick.  
"Oh I dont know..I guess I couldnt sleep." Van turned and looked at the fire as well, "Are you sure something isnt bothering you..you looked depressed. Its not like you to look that way." Hitomi looked at him, "He's worried about me.."  
She smiled. "Dont worry Van Im fine." Van looked at her. "Hitomi..you will stay on Gaea with me wont you?" Hitomi looked at the fire, staring at it blankly. Van closed his eyes. -_-  
Hitomi blinked, "Van..I will." Hitomi smiled and closed her eyes as she leaned her head on his shoulder. Van blinked then did a faint smile and turned his head back at the fire. Hitomi. He thought.  
  
-----  
  
Hitomi fell asleep, leaning against Van's shoulder. He smiled and pushed her up a lil and then picked her up. He gently set her down on a small blanket that was laid out by a small tree. He bowed his head  
a little then turned back and sat by the fire.   
  
-----  
  
Dilandou screamed, "What?! She got away?! DAMMIT!!" He punched one of his troops to get some of his anger out.   
"I want her dead! Do you hear me? DEAD!! Now go out there and search for them! Kill anyone who stands in your path!" They all bowed there heads, "Yes Lord."   
  
-----  
  
Everyone was sleeping at the camp.   
  
Millerna was snuggled closely by Allen. His arm was around her, as her head was laying on his arm. Both covered in thin blankets.  
  
Dryden sat against a tree, stilling sitting up but his head was bowed a little, his eyes shut, snoring away.  
  
Merle was curled up in a small bundle by Van, whom was laying down with his hands behind his back, his eyes shut.  
  
Teo and Gaddes were sleeping beside each other, snoring the loudest.  
  
Hitomi was under a small tree, with a soft thin blanket neatly tucked around her. It was really early in the morning because it was still dark out as Hitomi slowly opened her eyes.  
It was still very dark out and Hitomi felt sweaty so she decided to take a bath in the lake a little ways from where everyone was sleeping. She got up and tip toed past everyone.   
She walked through a little bit of the forest then stopped when she got to the lake. She looked to her left and saw a wide bubbleing spring. "Oh great!!" She exclaimed with glee. She looked around to see if anyone was watching then she stripped down, putting her clothes neatly too the side. She dipped into the spring and sat on a flat rock which was at the bottom.  
Hitomi laid back on the soft moss behind her, closeing her eyes. "Ahh this feels good." She smiled.   
She then slowly opened her eyes and screamed. "Ahhh!!" She covered herself with her arms and formed into a little ball in the corner. Her cheeks blushing furiously.   
The moleman was sitting in front of the spring watching her. "Go away you pervert!!" She through a rock at him. Van heard the scream and imediately appeared before them.   
Hitomi screamed again and through another rock hitting Van in the head. "Go away you perverts Im taking a baaaatthhh!!" Vans cheeks blushed. He grabbed the molemans shirt and dragged him off, walking away.  
  
  
--------  
  
  
too be continued...lol! a bit short but i dont care ^^;   
  



	13. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Hitomi nervously put her clothes on. "Jerks.." she whispered to herself.   
"Cant even take a bath-" The moleman peeked out from behind the tree. Hitomi blushed since she was half naked, still trying to put her clothes on.  
She screamed and ran behind a tree. "You jerk! Go away!" Hitomi yelled. Allen, this time, came and grabbed the moleman.  
"Let Hitomi be alone." Allen said angerily, picking up the moleman by the collar, draggin him away. Hitomi grinned thanking Allen in her mind.   
She got dressed and ran her fingers through her hair and straighted out of her clothes on herself. "I feel so much better and clean" Hitomi smiled.  
  
----  
  
Hitomi got back to the camp. It was a little lighter out and everyone was sitting around the fire, chatting and cooking dead fish above the fire.  
Merle ran up and giggled evily, "I guess the moleman has the hots for ya Hitomi" Hitomi formed a sweatdrop. "Hey come on now" She replied uneasy. Allen and the others laughed  
except Van whom never laughed, he just smiled.   
  
----  
  
"Lord Dilandou wants her now"   
"Now? Cant he wait just a little more? We're still looking." One of the warriors just shrugged, "I dont think he will give us anymore time. Lord Dilandou is getting very impatient."  
  
----  
  
Dilandou sat on the thrown in Fanelias castle, side ways. His feet over the side and his head hanging back over the edge. He sat up.   
"Damn. There taking long." He growled. He wanted to wrap his hands around the girls neck and choke her. He clentched his fist and yelled.  
  
----  
  
Merle sighed, "Lord Van where are we going?" She scampered behind him. "Too look for food. We will be staying the night there again, if we move Dilandous men will surely see us since they are looking for us."  
"But wont they find us if we stay in one place?" Van shook his head. "No I dont think so. We are covered by lots of trees and there is only one path to get into our area. There will be look outs and if we see them approaching we can easily escape."  
Merle blinked, "Ohhh I get it ^^ I think.." Van looked over at her and smirked. They soon found some pisques *seen in episode 20? where Van gives Hitomi one? Remember? huhuh? okay back to the story* They also found some berries and hunted a wild bore.  
  
----  
  
Hitomi stood up from the fire and stretched out, "Im going to go take a walk. I wont go far dont worry." Millerna nodded. "Okay but if your in any trouble just..scream!" Millerna laughed. Hitomi smirked, "Okay,"   
Hitomi walked between two trees and continued walking down a slightly steep hill.   
  
She put her arms behind her head as she walked. She looked up at the sky and thought about her home and earth. "Im fine." She smiled up at the mystic moon.   
She then walked past a posion plant and it dug into a small wound on her leg, Hitomi didnt notice. She kept walking and stopped at a huge rock that sat in front of a small marsh.   
Hitomi smiled and sat down, leaning against another rock that was behind her. She pulled her knees towards her chest and hugged them. "Its so beautiful here.." She smiled as she watched a fish jump from the marsh.  
  
----  
  
Van and Merle came back, dragging two loads behind them. One of the dead bore and the other carrying berries, pisques, and some fish.   
Millerna and Gaddes ran up to them. "Wow! You guys got alot! Im so hungrey too!" Allen helped Van pull the loads over to the fire. Van stood there and wiped some sweat from his forehead and looked around.   
"Wheres Hitomi?" He asked, a little bit of a cautious tone in his voice. Millerna smiled, "Dont worry Van she just went for a walk." Van blinked, "She shouldnt go out alone what is she thinking?"  
Millerna smirked, "I see your protective of her as always, Van." Van ignored that comment, "Which direction did she go in?" Millerna pointed west. "Oh Van Im sure shes fine-" Van was gone.   
Merle stood by Millerna and nudged her, "Van has a right to be protective of his lover." Merle smirked and Millerna just smiled in awe.   
  
----  
  
Hitomi laid on her back with her arms behind her head looking up at the clouds. "This world is so weird. The clouds are..different.." She winced as her leg started to hurt.   
"What the hell.." She sat up and looked at a wound in her leg. She saw a small beaded leaf in the gash and took it out and flicked it away, not knowing what it was. She shurgged and laid back down again.  
She then heard Van call her name. Hitomi sat up and smiled, "Hes so protective..oh well got to love him.." She thought. "Van?" She called out.   
She heard foot steps walk down and Van came into view. "Hitomi you shouldnt be out here alone." He said. "Oh Van Im fine." She smiled and patted a seat next to her.  
Van walked over and sat down beside her. He looked out at the marsh. "So did you come out here to think?" Van questioned. Hitomi looked at him in awe then laid back, staring back up at the clouds.  
"Oh I dont know..I just had to get away. I know Im a little weird but I just wanted to be alone but Im glad your here" She smiled, her eyes a cresent shaped like. Van smiled, one smile that was really hard to pull out of him.   
Van laid back next to Hitomi, looking up at the sky as well. Hitomi rolled over to her side and looked at him. "Van if Dilandou ever manages to kill me-" Van shook his head, "No Hitomi, I wont let that happen dont worry about it." He felt angery for her saying that.  
Hitomi sheepishly laid back down. She just wanted to tell him she loved him IF she ever died. Hitomi frowned. Van looked at her in the corner of his eyes and sat up. "Use your power Hitomi. Use your power to sense them around you and I know you wont be captured by them again."   
He smiled slightly. Hitomi looked at him, a little confused then understood a bit. "Yes I'll try Van" She smiled lightly. Van..she thought.  
  
----  
  
Van and Hitomi decided to head back. They walked through the forest, not saying anything. Hitomi then winced and tried not Van see because he'll through a fit and exam all over her too see if she was okay. But the pain got worse in her leg and she  
started to limp. Van narrowed his eyes over her and stopped. "Whats wrong?" He asked. Hitomi smiled. "Nothing just my leg kind of hurts but its no big deal.." Van bent down and looked at her leg. He saw a redness spread around the wound and in the middle of the wound he found a very tiny beaded leaf. "Hitomi you have that posion in your leg. The posion that you and Merle had a long time ago."  
Hitomi gulped. Van stood up and looked around. "Stay here." He went off into the forest to look for some of those leafs.   
  
----  
  
He found some of those special healing leafs and took them back to Hitomi, he told her to sit down. He carressed her leg and gentled put the stuff on. She winced then she smiled up at him.  
He didnt look at her, just kept on treating the wound. "Van." She blushed. Van threw the extra leaves away and helped Hitomi up. "Come on we'd better get back." Hitomi nodded and followed Van back to camp.  
  
----  
  
As they walked Van felt a warmness in his hand. Hitomi had but her hand in his and she layed her head on his shoulder. He blinked then we smiled faintly. They both entered the camp when there hands unlocked.   
"Hey you guys are finally back." Merle smirked. "What did you guys do out there?" Hitomi frowned, "We just talked, Merle" Merle giggled. "Im so sure." Everyone laughed but the couple just faintly blushed.   
Van shut his eyes and walked by the fire and sat down on a log. "Wheres Millerna and Allen?" Hitomi asked. "They too went for a 'walk'" Hitomi smirked, "I see." Merle, Teo and Gaddes laughed.   
Hitomi's eyes saddened as she thought about how much trouble she has been. Van always the one to save her. Hadnt he gotten tired of her yet? Why was he still protecting her? She thought.   
Hitomi then shut her eyes and took a step back. Van looked over at her, while eatting some fish. "Hitomi hey whats wrong?" She looked at Van's worried yet calm face and blinked and shook her head. "N-no nothing Van Im fine." She gave a quick smile then walked over to her side of the camp and sat down on   
a small thin blanket. Van blinked then went back to eatting his fish.   
Hitomi sighed and laughed down, looking up at the mystic moon. "Maybe I should go back.." Everyone was stunned and turned to her. Hitomi sat up again, her eyes filled with pain. "You guys..all Ive been is trouble here and I feel so bad and I.."  
Van looked at her, "Hitomi." Hitomi bit her lip, "I just dont know you guys..I just dont know.." She winced. "I've suffered here more then enough times and.." she squeezed her fist tightly.  
  
  
There was a long silence which seemed like an eternity to Van. He didnt want her to go and leave him again, but she was right. She had been suffering since she'd been here and it was all his fault. He blamed himself.   
Van crushed the fish bones that were in his hand, he stood up and walked over to his tree which was a bit far from the fire and laid down. Hitomi watched him. She knew she made him mad by saying that. She also knew he loved her and wished for her to stay here with him.  
She looked down sadly and whispered, "Im sorry I was just being stupid." Hitomi got up and ran away.   
  
----  
  
Van looked up and he felt sorry. Sorry that he didnt comfort her, sorry that he didnt say anything. Merle frowned, "Whats her problem.." Van closed his eyes with his hands behind his head.  
Should I go look for her? No shes mad at me but maybe I can make it better if I talk to her alone. He sat up. Merle stared at him, "Van your not going to go after her are you?" Van slightly nodded. "Oh just let her go Van! Shes been acting that way ever since she got here."  
"Merle have you felt the pain she has went through?" Merle shook her head. "Well then dont say nonsense like that." Merles ears lowered, hurt a little by Van's words. He then walked towards the direction Hitomi went.  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
Man Van follows Hitomi alot. :P LOL but its only because he worrys about her so much and she gets herself into these things! Yes I know I make Hitomi sound annoying in this fic but  
you know gotta love her ^^ shes my second fav character next to Van so deal with it. =P  
  
-kitterkat -aka- koemiky-  
  



	14. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Hitomi sighed, "Im such an idiot. Van always is there for me but..do I really deserve to be saved?" She sat down against a tree and wrapped her arms around her knees.  
She closed her eyes and whimpered faintly.   
  
  
Van could here small sobbing noises so he walked over to the tree where Hitomi was. "Hitomi..?" Hitomi looked startled and jumped a lil. "Van..you shouldnt of come out here, all I am is trouble." Van's eyes softned a bit and knelt down by her.  
"Come on Hitomi your not trouble and you know that." Hitomi looked at him with sad eyes. Van looked back in awe. "Please Hitomi?" Van held out his hand to her. Then came a booming sound from the camp.  
  
  
"Its Zaibach!!" screamed Merle. "Teo you idiot you were suppose to stand watch!" Gaddes yelled. "Hey I need a break once in awhile!" Teo argued. "Nevermind that now lets get Van and Hitomi and get the hell out of here." Allen said as he pushed the two men apart.  
"Van! Hitomi! Lets get out of here!"   
  
Van grabbed Hitomis hand and pulled her along with him as he ran. They entered the camp. Van let go of Hitomis hand and jumped on Escaflowne, opening the hatch. He hopped in and was lowered into the guymelef. The chest closed and he held out his machine hand to everyone.  
"Hop on!" He yelled through Escaflownes mask. Merle scampered up on his shoulder as Millerna and Allen sat in the hand. Teo and Gaddes crawled onto the machines hand too. Hitomi just stood there. She thought to herself, "I can stop them with my wishes...I can do it.."   
"Hitomi come on lets go!" Yelled Van. Hitomi shook her head and stepped back. "No! You guys go ahead I have a plan!" Van nervously stared at her through the mask. "No Hitomi Im not leaving you behind!" Van argued. "Dont worry about me Van its my turn to save you guys now get going!" Van didnt know what to do.   
He couldnt just leave her there. What if she got hurt? "Hitomi get the hell on now!!" Hitomi shook her head again, "VAN GO!!" She screamed. Vans eyes widened a bit. Allen looked up at Van. "Van we can trust her now lets go." Van gritted his teeth. He then nodded and ran through the woods leaving Hitomi behind.  
  
Hitomi smiled in awe as she watched them leave. She turned around to face the guymelefs that had entered the small path. She stood in front of the crack and raised her hand. "Stop!" The people in the guymelefs just laughed, "Hitomi Kanzaki. We've been looking for you, again..Now lets take you back to Lord Dilandau." Hitomi shook her head.   
"No you are not going any farther." She clasped her hands together and closed her eyes. She wished, prayed with all her might that the guymelefs would be sent back to where they came from.   
A bright light descended on the guymelefs and warped them out of sight. Hitomi opened her eyes then and they were gone. She smiled. "I did it.." She stood alone in the forest and turned towards where Van went, walking then she started running.  
  
Van stopped Escaflowne and turned back, he saw the bright light and he saw the big guymelefs warp away. He sighed in relief and so did everyone else. The chest of escaflowne opened and he hopped out, standing on the doc he searched desperately around for Hitomi. The others got off and called her name.  
"Im coming!" a voice yelled through the dark forest. "Hitomi!" Van yelled with a tone of happiness in his voice. He jumped down and ran into the woods. Hitomi ran into him and he fell off guard a bit and stood strongly upwards. Hitomi looked up at him and hugged him. Van hugged back then looked at her seriously. "Hitomi dont ever do that." Hitomi frowned. "I thought it was the right thing to do Van and plus you have saved me tons of times it was my turn and acutally I feel pretty good about myself right now."   
Van smirked. "Okay" He spat out. Allen stood by Millerna and they smiled in awe at them, as Merle stood along side grinning. Teo and Gaddes were still siting on Escaflownes hand just watching them.   
  
-----  
  
The guymelefs fell onto the ground where Dilandau's fortress was. They got out of there melefs and stood on the deck. "What the hell?" They all said. "Where..what..damn that girl!" One of them said with anger.   
"Lord Dilandau will be most angery.." Another said.  
  
-----  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yea i know this is short! Woooo! I finally did another chapter for Clouded Eyes! woo..lol! Well ya..^_^;; um..dont sue me cuz its short! x_@;; anyways toodles!!  
  
kitterkat - ^_^V 


End file.
